


Chase's Ass...

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Bottom Greg House, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Greg House and James Wilson Being in Love, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Showers, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: ... is nothing much to look at.Wilson reminds House of that fact, and if they get a little sappy along the way, well, it's House and Wilson. It's how they work.
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	Chase's Ass...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rewatching and therefore obsessed. So this happened.

The counter rattled every time Wilson thrusts got stronger, the spices and cooking books they'd left on it a mere moment away from meeting the floor, and unsurprisingly, House couldn't care in the slightest. Not when every breath he took was punched out of him again in seconds, when he could feel the wood digging into his palms as he gripped it harder. It was quiet, finally. Wilson could always fuck him quiet, with some work. 

"Don't come yet." Wilson whispered in his neck, his breath traveling down House's back, making him shiver. 

"Or what?" House replied, his voice rough from the groan he was biting as Wilson's arms tightened around him. Truth was, without him holding him up, House wouldn't be standing at all, but he couldn't really tell him that now, could he? Same reason he couldn't lean back into his chest. No matter how painful his leg was being. 

"Or, I'll tell Cameron she was right and you  _ were _ checking out Chase's ass today." Wilson murmured again, but he sounded so much more quiet about it somehow, so much more dangerous. 

"Didn't like that, uh?" House grinned at the countertop. His dick hurt with how much he  _ needed _ to come, but riling up Wilson some more was too tempting. 

"Don't make me hurt you, House." 

"You could  _ never _ ." House scoffed, groaning for real when Wilson's steady thrusts stopped and the man squeezed his hips hard so he wouldn't move either. 

"Want to test that theory?" 

"You talk too much." House snapped, trying to lean back, to fuck himself onto Wilson's cock, trying to pull him closer again, ashamed to admit he was missing the warmth of Wilson's clothed body against his bare back. 

"Pot meet kettle." Is all Wilson said, chuckling a bit as he pressed his forehead to the back of House's neck and sighed.

His fingers drew little circles on House's hips. They were shaky, and House, despite the red-hot need in his loins, felt the moment was fragile enough to warrant his seeking out Wilson's hands, squeezing them where they touched him. He turned his head to the side, trying to find Wilson's gaze, finding the man kissing his cheek instead. 

"I didn't like it, no." Wilson told him, lips still stuck to House's sweaty temple. "Not unusual by any means, but unpleasant all the same." 

House made a noise at the back of his throat, biting the inside of his cheeks so he wouldn't smile too wide lest Wilson saw or felt it. "Is that why we're fucking in the kitchen? Couldn't wait to punish me?" 

"Since when is sex  _ anywhere _ punishment to you?" Wilson laughed openly this time. 

House met his eyes as best he could, "You know your ass is a drug to me." 

"Vicodin, is a drug to you."

"Killjoy." 

"Perv." 

"Fuck me, Jimmy." 

"Fine." Wilson caved, letting go of House's hips to hold him closer again, burying his face in his shoulder and finishing them both. 

House felt his eyes roll back, his back arch as far as it would go with Wilson arms so strong around him. He felt his cock pulse, his stomach sink in, and Wilson's hot breath doing things to the sensitive skin behind his ear. 

"Now?" House panted, smartmouth all forgotten, his hands grappling for purchase before skipping up to hold onto Wilson's forearm barring his chest. 

"Now." Wilson's muffled voice answered him, "Right now." 

* * *

Showering with Wilson never got old. Sure, sometimes House liked his space, often, actually. But when they did get around to sharing the tub, all light filtered through the greenish, grayish curtain, House could never keep his hands off him. 

"You should sit down," Wilson told him, his eyebrow cocked and his head tilted in that concerned puppy look of his. Only House couldn't concentrate when his hair was all wet and floppy like it was now, standing under the steady stream and cascading down their backs. He was already supporting himself with the wall, it was enough for me. 

"Shut up, mom." House whispered, bringing his hand up to brush the side of Wilson's face, sliding it into his hair and bringing him closer. "Kiss me instead, that's a much better use of your mouth." 

"You shut up." Wilson smiled at him, glancing back-and-forth between his eyes and lips like they hadn't kissed a thousand times, like it was always the first time and he was hesitant to take that step all over again. 

"You just fucked me stupid Wilson, I think—" he didn't, think, anymore. Not when Wilson pressed their mouths together so gently. Not when he brushed his own down House's chin, and across his jaw, and down to mouth at his neck. 

"That's, nice, that's…"

"You talk too much." Wilson echoed his earlier words, looking all smug about it when he resurfaced from sucking a hickey over House's collarbone like a goddamn teenager. Too smug. 

House yanked him forward by the neck, wrapping his free arm around Wilson's waist as he kissed him again. Then he let his fingers map Wilson's back, and lower, until he had both his hands splayed over Wilson's ass. "Best ass in the city." He winked at him, quietly living for the way it made Wilson cough, and blush, and shove at him chest. 

"Shut up." 

"I said that first." 

Wilson brought their foreheads together again, forcing House to go a bit cross-eyed to keep eye contact. 

"We are ridiculous." House announced, fighting off the smile that threatened to split his face in half again. Wilson saw through that, as he generally did. 

"Bed?" 

"What, round 2? So soon? Stole from my stash of blue pills Jimmy?" House said, bringing a hand to his chest as if scandalized. 

Wilson squinted at him, "I was thinking sleep, actually." 

"You're boring." 

"And you're exhausted. And in pain." 

"Like I said, boring." House huffed, but complied when Wilson insisted on cleaning him up himself, and then again followed when Wilson pulled the shower curtain out of the way and gave him his arm to lean onto to get out of the tub. "Sap." 

"Grump." Wilson was quick to reply, dropping a kiss on his nose like the fool he was before leaving House in the bathroom by himself. 

House watched him walk out, which, in retrospect, Wilson had absolutely meant for him to do. His eyes zeroed in on his ass, still wet in places and as naked as it got. Hot. 

"You did that on purpose." House told, rather than asked, him, getting under the comforter and rolling onto his good side to face Wilson. 

"Did what?" Wilson gave him the most innocent, fakest look he could manage with the stupid smile he had going on. 

"Silly old man." House sighed. 

"Horny bastard." Wilson said in much the same tone, before he wiggled closer, kissed him, and drew back to look into his eyes, "Good night, House." 

"I love you, too, Jimmy."    
  



End file.
